Dog Paw
by Slaughtered.Wings
Summary: Riza had an emergency and had to take few days off from work, but Roy seems to not care... or does he? In Riza's POV. ONE SHOT RoyxRiza fluffiness... Rated: T


Title- Dog Paw

Disclaimer- I do not own FMA or any of the characters.

Hello, everyone! Please enjoy this one shot filled with fluffiness. PLEASE R&R. thank you :D

* * *

It was summer, but the air wasn't humid. Even though Central City wasn't that hot as other regions, the sun's blazing rays shined every building, corner and shadow. Since humidity was low, we were able to feel the cool breeze even under the trees and buildings. Little kids, and even adults, enjoyed their multi-flavored popsicles that were sold at every stores and shops. Their tear-like sweats would cool down, and look forward for a vacation at the beach. It was summer: my favorite season.

I made a glass of ice tea for myself, and I headed over to the freezer and inserted few ices in my tea. After I took a sip on it, I placed my glass on the edge of the counter top. As soon as I turned around, I hit the glass with my elbow, and the glass fell and shattered into pieces, wetting the wooden floor. With surprise, I jumped and gasped. I ordered Black Hayate to get away from the glasses, and I started to pick them up carefully. The alarm of my clock startled me because I realized I was going to be late for work. Hurriedly, I gathered the shards and discarded them over the trashcan; but a small, yet acute piece of the glass stabbed itself into my right index finger. 'Damn it,' I cursed in my head. I pulled out the shard from my finger, and placed my handkerchief over it to stop the bleeding. I checked the floor to see if there were any more shards left and headed toward the sink to wash my hands. After, I grabbed a towel and when I looked over the floor where the glass fell, Hayate was licking the ice tea that wetted the floor. I automatically called his name,

"Hayate! Stop that this instant!"

With a yelp Hayate flinched, but he accidentally slipped his right front leg and fell hard on the floor. I ran over to him and tried to help him get up. However, he didn't move an inch. When I grabbed his right paw, he yowled.

"What's wrong Hayate? Can you get up?"

When he whined, I instantly knew that he fractured his paw.

* * *

"Doctor, is he going to be ok?"

The doctor rotated his chair and looked at me with no expression. The doctor had blonde hair with a huge mustache under his pointed nose. It might have been my imagination; however, I thought I saw sparkles. After a few coughs, he replied seriously. Somehow… this doctor reminded me of Major Armstrong.

"Dear child, he is going to be fine! After he puts on his cast and rests for a while, he will be perfect and healthier than before! Ha-Ha-Ha!"

His deep laughter echoed loudly, and his sparkles glittered even brightly.

"Is there anything that I can do for Hayate, doctor?"

"Ah, why, yes of course! Wait, your uniform… do you work for the state?"

"Yes, I do."

"Hmmm… then there is a problem. You see, young lady, you have to take few days off and take care of your poor little baby."

"However, can't he stay in this hospital until he heals?"

"Yes, we would love to; however, all of the rooms are full and we are short on workers. Don't worry; you'll be a great mommy. A-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

The doctor replied enthusiastically. While his laughter ceased, I sat calmly, thinking about my option, 'If I take few days off, who's going to take care of that lazy Colonel?' But then, there was another problem, 'If I don't take few days off, who's going to take care of Hayate?"

"I understand. I'll take care of him."

The doctor smiled… and his glitters sparkled even more.

"Oh before that, doctor, may I have a bandage for my finger?"

* * *

After I helped Hayate get inside the car, I drove to the headquarters. I needed to get an approval from the Colonel, though he would easily permit me to do so. I walked fast toward the office and knocked on the door. When I entered the room, everyone, except the Colonel, was surprised by my tardiness. I walked to the front of the desk, saluted him, and said,

"Sir, please excuse me for my tardiness."

"It's alright. Explain."

The Colonel replied. He didn't take his eyes off from his work. His pen still scribbled.

"I had an emergency since this morning, sir. Also, I have a question to ask you, sir."

"Go on."

"May I take at least three days off from work, sir?"

From that one question, the room remained silent. I sensed everyone in the room staring at me with their surprised eyes. Only the Colonel remained clam. His pen still scribbled.

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you, sir. I will be heading home now."

"Understood."

His face was expressionless, and he never looked up even once. His pen still scribbled. I saluted again, and I turned to face the door. Havoc's jaw was open and stared at me while I walked past him. Fuery got up from his seat and saluted me. I opened the door and went outside. As soon as the door closed, I heard a commotion inside the room- made by Havoc.

"What… the… hell was _that_?! Hawkeye is taking three days off from _work? WORK?!"_

I ignored his screaming and got outside the HQ. I hurriedly climbed down the stairs and headed for the car. When I opened the door, I saw Hayate's tail wagging rapidly, and he was trying to greet me, but couldn't because of his injured paw. I smiled and patted his headed gently. Even though Hayate's greeting cheered me up, something felt peculiar within me.

When we arrived home, it was around lunch time. I bought few breads and an orange juice for myself. I filled Hayate's bowl with a chicken leg that was left since yesterday. I placed the bowl in front of Hayate, who was sitting down, motionless. He gobbled the whole thing at an instant, and happily panted for water. I took his empty bowl back, rinsed it, and filled it with fresh water. This reminded me of the tea that was left on the floor. After I gave Hayate its water, I grabbed the towel and cleaned off the tea. When I was done, I washed the towel and let it dry.

I heard a bark from Hayate, and I looked at him. His tail was wagging and he was panting cheerfully. It took me a while to realize that he wanted to do his "business." I carried the dog to the toilet, and he finished his job cleanly. I rolled my eyes when Hayate licked my cheek, showing his gratitude.

* * *

Time flew and the day was gone. Dinner time came and I was heating the leftovers. Suddenly, someone knocked on the floor. I turned off the stove, headed to the door, and peeked thought the hole. Surprisingly, the visitor was Colonel Mustang. I opened the door and when he saw my surprised face, he smirked and came in.

He was wearing a white shirt with blue stripes, long black pants, with burgundy leather shoes. In his hand, he held his hat. He looked around the room amazingly and sat on my bed. Our conversation began:

"Sir, what are you doing here at this hour?"

I asked jokingly.

"Hmmm… I just wanted to know what this _emergency_ was. Seeing you here, it doesn't seem like anything. Are you perhaps sick?"

"Are you worried?"

I asked a rhetorical question. Somehow, for some reason… I felt like playing with him tonight.

"Now, why would I be worried? Ah…!"

When he saw Hayate with its huge cast on his right paw, the Colonely, or Roy, got closer to Hayate. He crouched in front of him and stared at the dog for a while. Hayate stopped wagging his tail, and he, also, joined the staring contest. Few seconds or so passed, and Roy reached out his hand to pat Hayate. Automatically, Hayate wagged his tail and panted happily. Roy turned his head to me and pointed his finger at Hayate's paw.

I nodded as a reply for his unspoken question. Roy nodded once and went back to the bed.

"I see."

This was all he said afterwards. Roy sighed and lay down on my bed. With a deep sigh he said,

"Thank goodness it wasn't anything serious- not saying that Hayate is not important or anything. Ha-Ha."

The Colonel said with laughter. I opened the cabinet and took out two tea cups. I filled the cups with black tea. I headed toward Roy, and handed him one of the cup. He sat up and sipped on the tea quietly.

"Until his paw heals, I have to take care of him. I hope you'll understand."

There was no reply from him. I glanced at him with curious eyes. He was still sipping his black teat, as if he heard nothing. Then, he handed over me the cup.

"More."

"Can't you say please?"

I asked mockingly. I stood up and filled his cup once again. When I passed the cup to him, he saw my bandaged finger. He removed the cup from my hand, placed it over the table next to the bed, and gently grabbed my injured finger. He pulled me over to his side, and he tenderly took off the bandage. I sat next to him, and observed what he was going to do. He carefully examined my cut. Then… he softly kissed my finger so that I wouldn't feel the pain. He released my finger, and instantly, I felt that my face my blushing. But I knew how to hide them well.

"Don't hurt your finger again. You may not be able to hold a gun ever again, if you are not careful."

I cocked my head to the side and smirked.

"So you _are_ worried about me."

"Hmmm…"

He replied. Suddenly, I heard a cry from Hayate. I rushed over to him and he was trying to lick his paw. I realized that the pain returned. I kneeled before him and hugged him for a while. I patted his back, scratched his chest, and kissed him on his nose. That seemed to have worked. Hayate was once again joyful.

I stood up and headed to my bed again. I saw Roy's blank face. I waved my hand in front of his face, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me, so that I was closer to him.

"What's wrong, Roy?"

"… Nothing."

His answer was like an answer you get from an upset child. His voice seemed pissed off and edgy. I stared at his eyes for a moment, but he instantly broke off the gaze and looked at the side. I quietly snorted, and placed both of my hands on his face. I pulled his face so that he could face me. Then I asked him teasingly,

"Are you perhaps… jealous, Colonel Roy Mustang?"

Roy sighed and replied,

"You are so honest and direct. That's one thing I like about you, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this :D

please R&R!! Flames are accepted.


End file.
